The Butcher
by MadHat886
Summary: The Butcher came back to the village and found Naruto. Now the Ninja World will have to deal with a new ninja butcher and he has his sights on the Leaf Village. Dark Naruto


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Butcher –

A man walked through the empty streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, the sounds of the festival drifted from the other side of the village. It's been five years since he had been here in the very village his rival had given his life to saved, by using the scroll with the seal jutsu to stop the demon fox since he had left him too wounded to fight at top shape. Since then he's been keeping low as once his rival was dead he didn't had the same spark he once had when he was out on a kill. Knowing that there wasn't anyone left that could take him one on one, sure it was a had fight against groups even for him. But he missed the fights where he could go all out and be met blow to blow.

He suddenly noticed someone digging through a trashcan ahead of him. It was a boy, hardly four or five years old, his dirty blond hair matted and snarled down to his shoulders, half hiding his face. He was filthy, his face, arms and legs caked with grime, his clothing little more than rancid brown rags hanging around his skinny chest and waist. He was totally barefoot as he has nothing but the clothes on his back. He caught a wave of rank animal odor so overpowering it made even him wince.

"Hello there," the man said to the small boy getting his attention.

The boy looked like a small fighten kitty in front of a big dog. From what he was getting from the boy he was expecting him to hit him.

"Hi," the boy said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" the man ask.

"I'm looking for something to eat," the boy said.

"There's food at the festival," the man said.

"They don't let me go there," the boy said.

"What's your name?" the man ask as he started to piece the pieces together as the boy look very much like his old rival.

"My name is Naruto," the boy said.

"Naruto..." the man said. "I see... You two can come out now, I already know that you're there."

Two Leaf nins appeared. "Who are you?" one of the nins demanded.

"An old rival of Minato," the man said. "I was known as many things in my time but when I came back here I had expected better treatment of his son."

"What he's his son?" one of the nins said shocked.

"Yes he is, I was there when he was born and was the one who gave Minato the scroll to seal the demon fox inside his son. But of course, I wouldn't had thought that this would happen. You two nins asigned to watch over him, watching as he picks his way through trash for something to eat. I was called many things but I also thought of myself as being above being a monster. I mean treating him like this just because of something he couldn't help having, I'm evil but not as evil as this village is, which is supriseing when its me we're talking about," the man said.

"No you couldn't be," the first nin said his face turning white.

"Yes the Butcher is back," the man smiled. Then he was upon them using his barehands to rip them apart as they screamed for mercy. Naruto watched everything his mind racing with what he learned his young mind trying to put together everything and failing. He just stood there shock as he watched the Butcher live up to his name, and something deep inside of him suddenly cracked as the darkness of his soul started to take root, the seed planted by the very village who sown it into him giving it more and more fuel for the last five years of his life. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day the street where the two nins met the Butcher was red with their blood their bodyparts littering the walls and the street. The Leaf nins had no trouble in finding out who done the deed as fliers were posted all over the village, being read by anyone who found one even with the Leaf nins busy trying to gather them all before word of it spread but it was already too late. The merchants that came into the village and those who stopped by read the fliers and spread the word.

'The child of my rival is now mine. Naruto the boy who's father Minato sealed the Nine-Tail Fox inside of him before he was even a day old. The reason why is because the people of the Leaf Village treats him as the demon which he's only the container. The boy is puted through things that even I wouldn't have done to someone as young as he is, and that is saying something. The Leaf Village has created a monster as once I'm through training him as my heir, all will find out sooner or later. For all those who want to blame someone for this mess having a new Butcher to deal with once I'm gone. You only have to thank the Leaf for turning my rival's son into the prefect student for me to shape into a killer just like me.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Author's Notes -

1 - The seal works the same as it does in my other fic 'A Soldier Out of This World'. The more happy emotions the container has the weaker the demon becomes and more unhappy the container is the stronger it gets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
